Comeback
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Mikoto never knew what she would do if Mai came back to her. MaiMikoto.


**Comeback  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: … Guess not.

Notes: This was inspired by the song Purple Rain… I was listening to the radio, that song came on, and this come out. It's not really good, but at least is.

* * *

I always thought I could survive knowing that the woman I love doesn't love me back. That even thought she's happy and married I could still breathe, still walk, still dream. And yet my dreams are filled with the knowledge of her absence; my arms want to grab her every night, as they did when we were younger and used to share a bed (and thought at that time it was platonic, my desire now takes me to other roads).

I would love to say that I spent every night since she left alone, without other bodies or unknown faces as company; but it was so easy for me to use my charm to convince them to take me home, not different than a homeless kitten (at least according to my best friend's words). I must admit I'm not like those people that walk under the rain at night and contemplate their loneliness, I hate being alone… although I'm alone even with them.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if she were to leave him and come to me… sometimes I can't help to have that dream.

--

The knocks on the door weren't fast or desperate, but were insistent. With a quick look at the wall clock, Minagi Mikoto knew that it was earlier than she had thought; a small part of her mind wondered why it was that the only night she decided to spend alone, someone would come to bother her (the rest of her was praying that it wasn't Nao coming after a fight with Shiho).

"Who is it?" She asked while passing a hand through her hair (she really needed a haircut). There was silence on the other side of the door so she decided to open it, it wasn't as if she was a weak little girl that couldn't fight an assailant (not only she wasn't weak but the HiME powers hadn't completely fade out). The second after she opened the door she thanked her training and powers, as if it weren't for them she would have fallen on her ass. "Mai!?"

"Goodnight, Mikoto. How are you?" The red hair was longer, and she looked older, and her breast looked bigger (and no one could blame the cat for noticing); but the girl-- woman in front of her was Tokiha Mai.

"Tate Mai." Mikoto whispered resignedly correcting her previous analysis, the woman in front of her belonged to Tate Yuuichi and his family. There wasn't hate in her tone, the guy had his defect but was actually a good man and cared for Mai deeply. A look from golden eyes to the woman still outside let her know that she was being a bad hostess. "Please come in Mai, take a seat, can I offer you something to drink? I'm afraid that apart from water and beer I can offer much."

"It alright, it isn't as if I told Mikoto I was going to come." The redhead looked around the apartment as she entered; it was a very nice place, though the décor seemed more something that Reito would choose (and the game system near the TV seemed something that Nao would choose). "I didn't know that Mikoto had a taste for beer."

"It's not mine actually; Midori brought it with her last week." The cat wasn't going to confess that she got drunk with that beer along with Midori and Nao. She had grown in the last year without Mai, so she wasn't as impulsive and honest in her questions as before. "What are you here?" Of course, being with Mai brought other sides on her.

"Could I have a glass of water?" She asked simply while sitting herself on the couch, the dark haired woman was still a little curious but she went to fetch a glass of water for her impromptu visit. "This is very nicely decorated… looks as if it was taken out of a magazine."

"I think it was." Mikoto replied coming back from the kitchen with a glass filled with water and ice, after giving it to Mai she stood against the wall in front of the couch. "It's Reito's place, I'm only living here while he's abroad."

"That explains it." At the cat's inquiring look Mai smiled whimsically. "I always imagined Mikoto living in a traditional house, maybe with a small dojo."

Both girls smiled at each other at that. Silence covered the room, Mikoto wanted to ask her question again but didn't know if her old friend would answer, so she kept quiet and the only sound for a while was the ice in Mai's glass whenever the redhead took a drink. It could have been hours, but in only minutes the redhead put the empty glass in the coffee table.

"It's Tokiha Mai, before you murmured Tate Mai." Mikoto was surprised that the redhead had heard her. "But its Tokiha Mai, Yuuichi and I divorced two months ago." Seeing the look on her friend's face Mai quickly continued. "He didn't do anything bad! It was mutual." Mai sighed and continued talking (she wasn't sure she could continue if Mikoto interrupted her now). "After the divorce I left Tokyo and went to stay with Natsuki and Fujino-san in Kyoto. I opened a restaurant and bought a house…"

"Why are you here?" Mikoto interrupted with a sad smile. "I doubt you are here to tell me how good your life is, or only to tell me about your divorce."

"Yes… a year ago, in the wedding party you told me something. I… I admit that I didn't react very well." Golden eyes narrowed a little and Mai knew that 'very well' wasn't the correct term. "I was scared Mikoto. I had just gotten married and you decided to confess and I didn't know what to do… You tell what would you have done? I was two hours away from going to my honeymoon!"

"I had time to think it over, Mai. I know that my timing was wrong." Golden eyes concentrated on the cream colored wall. "You came to talk about that? About how wrong I was to tell you that I loved you the day you got married?"

"No, I came here to tell you that it took me ten months to understand my feelings. Maybe is too late to tell you I love you too… but I do." Mai stood up after those words and kissed Mikoto lightly on the lips. "I just thought you needed to know."

The redhead was leaving; the cat could hear her near the door, sadly she was too stunted to move. By the time her brain had processed the conversation and the kiss (the damn kiss had gotten her more drunk than the beer) Mai was already out of the apartment and on the elevator; luckily there was a window opened on the hallway, so praying that her body remembered how to fall she let herself fall through it.

"Mikoto!?" Mai was surprised when she left the building and found Mikoto in front of her; the younger woman seemed breathless as if she had gotten too much exercise. Of course any surprise faded into oblivion after the cat kissed her.

"Your house in Kyoto, how it is?" For some seconds (while her brain tried to get back to working) the question seemed out of left field, but when she figured out what Mikoto was really asking she could barely contain her smile.

"It's a traditional house, has a very nice dojo attached to it… You can teach Kendo in there." Mikoto's smile rivaled the redhead, she knew that the invitation she had begged for had been given.

--

Sometime I wonder what will happen if she were to come to me… I guess I don't have to wonder anymore.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: In other news I'm out of the hospital since last week, I haven't been writing cuz I kinda forgot that I have a job (but now I'm all caught up so I'll be writing at least once a week… I hope). Aren't you happy that my abuse of parentheses is back?

By the way, when I finished the song was A Kinda Magic (happy song changed the ending).

**Omake**

Mikoto groaned at hearing her mobile go off at two in the morning (for the second time that week). Leaving Fuuka to go to Kyoto had been a nice adventure, especially as it meant that Nao wouldn't show up at her apartment mad and crying (although she hide it well) after a fight with Shiho. Sadly she hadn't considered the aid of technology.

"It's Nao again?" Asked the sleepy redhead next to her, a _naked,_ sleepy redhead; a naked, sleepy redhead that was sexier than the mad, crazy redhead that was calling.

Mikoto threw her mobile against the wall and watched it shatter in tenths of satisfying small pieces, the ringtone stopped with the crash. The cat couldn't help the smile, as quick as she could she turned to Mai and kissed, the redhead could barely summon a neuron to wonder what had gotten on her girlfriend (not that she wanted to). Just as Mikoto's hand was about to reach a fun part on Mai's anatomy the land line started ringing.

"I'm gonna kill her!" If that scream was any guide, the cat thought that Nao should be very happy that Mai couldn't summon Kagutsuchi.

**End.**


End file.
